Jumper
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Molly is packing to go away to Edinburgh for a medical conference when she discovers that a certain cherry jumper is missing from her wardrobe. Who could be the culprit?


Jumper

* * *

><p>Molly hated packing. She positively abhorred it. She never could decide on what to take and what not to take; thus resulting in her usually bringing along her entire wardrobe. Which really wasn't much, but it was still bordering on the ridiculous.<p>

She refused to allow herself to do that this time though. She was only going away for three days, and it was only to Edinburgh for a medical conference. She had already decided on her three best pairs of trousers, now she just needed to pick her tops and jumpers. Whilst she was perusing through her clothes she suddenly found herself doing a double take. Her cherry jumper (her favourite!) was missing.

After spending fifteen minutes checking over her entire flat and not finding it she played back in her mind to the last time she had worn it. Upon further enquiry she discovered that it had been two days ago. She had not taken it off while she was at work, the morgue being far too cold to do so. She was positive that she had not removed it until she had come home that evening. Come home to her flat to find a certain curly haired Consulting Detective sprawled across her sofa. He had joined her in eating take away and had ended up staying the night.

Quickly dismissing these thoughts from her brain she continued to try and envision where she had last seen it. To no avail though, the memory would not come. With a defeated sigh she returned to her packing, hoping that perhaps it would show up when she wasn't looking for it.

By the time the day arrived for her to leave for Edinburgh her jumper had still not been found. This rather upset Molly, but she refused to allow it to her ruin her weekend away. She was determined to do a full-on search when she returned.

* * *

><p>Come to Baker Street when you're back in London. – SH<p>

You sure? My train comes in late. – Mx

Yes. I don't mind. – SH

Won't you be asleep? – Mx

Most likely. Just finished a case, an 8. – SH

Please come. – SH

Is that a promise? ;) – Mx

Molly! – SH

Sorry, couldn't resist. – Mx

What did I tell you about not making jokes? – SH

I know, I'm awful at them :-P – Mx

The offer still stands. – SH

All right! I'll go straight from the train station. – Mx

See you then. – SH

Yes. :-* - Mx

What is that supposed to be? – SH

A kiss! – Mx

Interesting. – SH

Really wish you would stop typing those ridiculous emotions. – SH

:-P – Mx

They're called emoji's FYI. – Mx

Irrelevant. - SH

* * *

><p>Molly slowly climbed the stairs up to Sherlock's flat. It was late, nearly two in the morning, and she knew that Sherlock would be in his bed asleep. But not just asleep, no, he would be positively dead to the world. She didn't really mind though, she was rather tired herself. She entered the flat. All was dark and quiet. Quickly removing her coat and scarf, she kicked off her shoes and padded softly towards the bedroom.<p>

She could just make out the tuft of dark curls peeking out above the duvet. She stripped down to her skin and walked over to the bed, lifting up the blanket before sliding underneath towards Sherlock's warmth. A happy sigh escaped her as she pressed herself up against him. He was on his stomach, facing her. Suddenly his arm slipped out from where it had been underneath the pillow and draped over her side before pulling her closer up against him.

A soft chuckle escaped her throat. She was surprised that he had woken up. He hadn't opened his eyes though. Instead he shifted his head closer to her and nuzzled her neck with his nose. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, slipping her own hand over his back, loving the feeling of the warmth of his skin.

Suddenly her hand brushed against something that did not feel like skin, nor like the sheet. She grasped it with her fingers and pulled it towards her. Sherlock jerked slightly, his eyes flying open; he had been lying on top of the item that Molly was now holding up.

"Ahh…"

She gave him a quizzical look, "_You've_ had my cherry jumper? I thought I had accidentally thrown it out or something, I was going mad trying to find it! And here you've had it all this time. Why do you have my cherry jumper?"

His eyes flitted downwards to the sheet, "Well … ahh…"

"You didn't have to nick it from my flat, you could have just asked."

His gaze met hers, she was smiling at him.

"So much for chemical defect. Honestly Sherlock … it was _just_ three days! Didn't think you'd miss me so much that you'd resort to stealing my clothes."

He dropped his eyes back down to the sheet, "It's what you're always wearing in my Mind Palace. The jumper and your lab coat."

Her hand that was holding the jumper dropped down to the bed, "Oh? Just my jumper and my lab coat? Anything else?"

Without warning she was lying flat on her back, and he was hovering over her, smiling, "Sometimes you're not wearing anything at all." He took the jumper from her grip and tossed it to the floor, "Rather like right now." He dipped his entire body downwards, so that they were skin to skin, before pressing his mouth to hers.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Hehe, gotta love these two! **

**Be sure to leave a review! I love them so! :D**


End file.
